


Not Your Fault

by MyCherryRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCherryRed/pseuds/MyCherryRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a lone wolf leaves his mate mortally wounded, Derek has only one option left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

The Omega had moved quickly and silently, her scent masked by god knows what catching even Derek by surprise. The pack had been training; the wolves being sneak attacked by Derek to learn to keep their guard up while Stiles and Allison walked the path through the preserve, occasionally hearing Scott and Isaac squeal in fright as their Alpha bested them every time. Stiles was pretty sure that training had nothing to do with it and Derek had some weird fascination with making his betas yelp like school girls and Derek had never thought to disprove his love of this notion.

The lone wolf had attacked and Stiles, being Stiles, just had to push Allison out of the way, not even thinking twice.

Long claws had slashed through pale, soft flesh and the thick scent of his mates blood filled Derek with a heady rage that he had never before felt in all his years of living with anger. 

The strange wolf didn't stand a chance and was ripped apart in seconds, limbs and organs flying into the undergrowth as Derek defended his love only seconds too late. He would have kept on going, would have decimated the body completely if he hadn't heard the pained cry coming from Stiles lips as Allison put frantic pressure on his belly to try and stop the bleeding. 

He leapt forwards, still on high alert, aware of his mates pain and the woman who was causing it and roared, low and loud until the young woman cried out in fear and stepped away from his fallen love.

“Derek....help...She's just trying...” Another pained keen escaped Stiles lips as his own hands found the wound and the human part of the wolf knew that he had to get him to hospital immediately. There was so much blood, but the Alpha scooped Stiles up, holding him close and pressing the flooded wound to his own belly as he turned and ran. 

He tried to keep his gait as smooth and fast as possible which was so much easier once he hit the road, cutting through the forest in places where he knew a car could never go. 

When he stopped outside the hospital, his muscles burning and the front of his jeans wet and sticky, Stiles was unconscious, his heartbeat sluggish and slow. Far far too slow. 

“Someone help!” He cried hoarsely as he burst through the emergency entrance. “Help him, please.” 

A paramedic took Stiles limp body from his arms and he clamped down on the urge to fling the other man away, stop him from touching his hurt mate. There was only one way he would be able to help now, and Stiles wouldn't want it if there was another choice. 

He watched as the gurney with his mate disappeared down a corridor that he wasn't allowed down and collapsed onto a hard, plastic chair in the waiting room and kept it together long enough to call the Sheriff before the shaking overtook him. 

*

“I'm sorry sir, the animals claws punctured several internal organs on the way through, I’m afraid that the damage to his digestive and nervous system was too severe. We are doing everything we can but I’m afraid he doesn't have long left.” The doctor spoke softly but Derek could feel John's world ending just as his was and he prayed that Stiles was at least still alive. 

His prayed that his mate would hold on for him. 

He stood, making his way over to the Sheriff as Johns eyes glazed over and Derek could imagine the rush of nausea that filled the older man at the thought of beautiful, lively Stiles fighting for his life because of one stupid mistake. 

Derek’s mistake. 

“Can we say goodbye? Can he hear us?” His voice rasped, but he needed to know how far he was away, if the bite would harm or heal, but he supposed that nothing could make this worse. For once, Derek couldn't do any more harm than he already had. 

The doctor showed them to Stiles private room, the low lighting doing nothing to hide the too pale skin and the gore covered bandages where he just hadn't stopped bleeding. Where they had to piece him together. 

He respectfully left them alone, Derek already honing in on Stiles heart, too slow, too faint but still valiantly beating for him, like a beacon of life for him to find. 

He shoved John into a chair before he fell and lifted the clean, sterile sheet to expose a stretch of unbroken, pale skin before calling his Alpha wolf forward for his final resort. 

The Sheriff looked away as his fangs sunk in deep, willing with every fibre of his being for the wolf to save his love, to heal him and bring him back to them. 

“Will it work?” 

“I don't know.” Derek said softly, running his fingers through Stiles hair, soft and silky as new puppy fur. He hoped it was a sign but he acknowledged that it was probably just adrenaline. “But if it does work, we need to find a way to explain it.” 

John nodded and rose from the chair, catching the implication and grateful for something to do. He left to find Melissa McCall, call her if necessary to try and cover the fact that his son wasn't dead. Derek just hoped that it would be true. 

He pulled up one of the two chairs in the private room and took Stiles pale, cold fingers into his own. He waited while his mate fought and prayed that he hadn't left it too late, listening to deputies redirecting people away from the private room. John had succumbed to an exhausted sleep, the stress on his body too much to maintain for long while he waited to see if his only son would live or die. 

Scott had caught up with them and paced; the betas movements shaky and agitated with fatigue, his wolf keening from below the surface. Derek could feel the rest of the pack in the waiting room in various states of grief and panic. From Lydia's stoic sadness to Allison’s wild regret their emotions pounded him just as his own did. 

He never let go of Stiles fingers.

After Scott had given in and curled up in a corner, his chest rising and falling in jerky, sobbing moves Derek rose from his chair and pressed a soft kiss to his mates forehead. He felt a wrench in his blood, his eyes opening crimson as he pulled away and looked into open whiskey eyes that slowly shone gold as the new wolf was reborn and almost collapsed in relief.

His love, his mate, his life was alive. 

“I'm sorry, I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, clutching at the lithe, strong body on the bed, praying his love would forgive him for what he'd done. For not getting there fast enough, for taking him away, for turning him into a creature that he never wanted to be just so Derek wouldn't lose him. 

“I'm ok, Der,” The voice was wobbly and overwhelmed. His new senses combined with the heady emotions of the pack and especially his Alpha probably choking him like thick ash. “I'm ok, it's all ok.” 

Derek could feel John and Scott stir, wanted to pull back to give them a chance to see that the bite had taken, that Stiles was alive, but he couldn't let go, not yet. He felt the Sheriffs warm, stable hand on his back; the father figure that he hadn't had in such a long, long time and slowly released his mates body. Feeling light headed and boneless as Scott darted in, rubbing his face against Stiles neck and huffing out reactive squeaks of relief, Derek sat heavily in the hard plastic chair.

He could feel Johns composure slipping, feel the grip tightening on his own shoulder as the Sheriff tried not to break down, trying to be strong for his family. Derek gripped the strong hand, letting the other man know silently that everything was fine, Stiles was alive and although there was going to be a lot of work to do with his control and probably some well deserved freak outs when he found out about his new status. 

But at least he was alive to do it.


End file.
